A final chance
by Wanna Kacie
Summary: 20 years after the battle of Hogwarts, Neville Longbottom is now a Herbology Professor and living a very happy life but also an unsatisfied one. His heart isn't content by the fate of his parents. He takes a tour to restore his heart's peace and instead unearths a cure. He asks Harry Potter to help treat his parents. The cure might involve something evil and darker...


**A final Chance**

It was a weird dream. Beautiful but terrible. Harry potter woke up as a bright, yellow light lit his face. As his head began to clear up, he picked up his glasses from the bedside table and put them on. His wife, Ginny, was standing in the doorway, slighlty waving her wand at the windows, lifting curtains aside. She looked at him, smiling.

 _'good morning'_ , she said. ' _its a beautiful day isnt it_?', she said.

 _'morning'_ he smiled back. she came to him, still smiling and kissed him on the cheek.

 _'_ _breakfast is ready. Hurry up now we have to meet Ron and hermione at gringotts at 10'_. she left the room. How lucky he was to have her, he thought.

He lay there for a few moments thinking about the dream. it had been 20 years since the day he had defeated the dark wizard, Voldemort. he dreamed of that day for the very first time in all those years. it was a weird dream. in his sleep he could sense the warmth of that day, and could feel strange sort of hapinness and sorrow at the same time, like all of that was happening again in real. he dreamed of the moment when he had watched voldemort fall before his eyes, making him realize that he had freed the world and his own life of a terrible darkness, feeling the same relieving warmth that went through him at that very moment .He sensed a terrible stinging pain in his heart and moisture in his eyes as the dream changed to show him the floor of the castle after the war, and the cold, motionless bodies on the floor. He was fully awake, heart beating fast.

 _'it was just a dream, nothing to worry about for sure'_. he decided quickly in his head and went to take a shower.

At the breakfast table, James, Albus and Lily handed out their lists of stuff required for school to Ginny. Lily, about to start her first year at Hogwarts, had her Hogwarts letter torn in half with either excitement or nervousness. James being selected as the Quidditch captain for Gryffindor, had a wide grin on his face. They helped themsleves with sausages and pancakes while Ginny told Albus to brush his teeth and Lily to tie her shoe laces. They were about to use Floo powder from a lime green jar when Lily gasped and ran upstairs, with Ginny at her heels shouting about always being late and came back 10 minutes later with a small turquious purse hanging from her shoulder. Ginny gave her a 'how many times do i have to tell you' look. Just then an owl flew from the window and landed at Harry's shoulder. Harry handed the Floo powder jar to Ginny who told James to go first. Harry opened the letter.

 _Dear Harry_

 _I hope this letter finds you in best of your health. I met Ron yesterday. He told me you will be visiting Diogon Alley today. i will be at the Leaky Cauldron. Mind if we have lunch together ?_

 _Neville longbottom_

Harry folded the letter and put it in his pocket. They always had lunch at the Leaky Cauldron whenever they went shopping for the new term. they arrived at the Diogon Alley minutes later and headed towards Gringotts.

 _'There'_ , cried lily, pointing at the foot of the tall building of the bank.

Hermione was standing in the doorway, talking to a tall woman, laughing heartily. She too noticed them coming and slipped through the crowded street to greet them.

 _'There you are. Hello Ginny'._

She hugged Harry. For some unknown reason, she looked too happy.

 _'Have you freed another dozen elves Hermione?_ ' , Harry teased.

 _'What? oh right. Yes. just last week_.' she breathed merrily.

 _'_ _Thats happens like every month Hermione. Come on tell us what's the occassion_?' Ginny added.

' _Erm.. its a surprise. We'll tell you at lunch. Hey James Congratulations. I bet you'll make a better Quiditch captain than Harry'_

Harry laughed. ' _Wheres Ron? Lets ask him._ '

 _'_ _Come now. They are waiting inside'_. Hermione led them inside Gringotts.

Ron looked quite cheerful himself. They had loads to buy so they kept shopping until mid day. Twice Ron was about to say something regarding pyramids and charms and was stopped talking by Hermione nudging at his elbow. He mentioned meeting Neville in the Ministry of Magic.

They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron at half past one, loaded with newly bought books and other stuff. Neville was at the table near the shabby window. He stood up to greet them all.

 _'_ _Hullo professor_ ' , said James and Albus together and then went to sit at the next table with Rose and Hugo. Lily took a seat between Ginny and Ron. Conversation continued while they ate their lunch. Then Neville asked Harry for a moment alone. They went up a narrow staircase, to the bedroom Neville was staying in for a few days. Neville closed the door behind them and motioned Harry to sit down.

 _'_ _Neville is every thing alright_?'

' _Yes.. yes its actually better than ever before_.' Neville was looking at his feet. He suddenely looked up at Harry who was staring back curiously.

' _Harry I … I have a favour to ask of you_.'

 _'Sure Neville, I'm listening'_ , said Harry, slightly anxious.

 _'_ _You are aware of what happened to my parents and where they are spending their lives_.' He took a long pause. ' _Its been very long and I cant bear to see them this way anymore_.'

' _Neville I'm really sorry',_ Harry said, not being able to comprehend where its going _. 'I understand how hard it is for you but I'm sure 's give their best treatment to their patients and if they cannot restore your parents then I'm afraid there is no other way...'_

 _'There is a way'_ , Neville interupted.

' _Sorry_?'

' _There is a way Harry. To revive their condition, to restore them'._ He took another long pause. ' _I have been travelling, doing a bit of er... research lately and i have found a very promising cure.'_

 _'_ _A cure_?', Harry stared at Neville who nodded in response. ' _Well, have you talked to people at 's about it? How come they don't know it?'_

 _'_ _I didn't. i cannot.'_

' _Why?'_

 _'_ _Because the cure is not some simple magic. It requires great strength and also..',_ he hesitated. _'This_ _cure can lure the nicest of people into abyss of evil and sin..._ '

' _Hang on. You don't mean it requires Dark magic, do you_?' Harry asked, voice rising slightly.

 _'_ _I mean exactly that'_. Neville's words trembled a little.

Harry stood up abruptly, knocking over the small round table in front of him.

' _Neville you cannot be asking me to delve into dark stuff after all that had life was miserable because of the dark magic. You have seen everything with your own eyes. You were there_.' Harry tried to keep his voice down and calm but his hands were trembling with disbelief and anger.

Neville stood up too. _'Harry_ _please listen me through before you make your mind.'_


End file.
